


Don't bite the hand that feeds you

by RumpyKamon



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Torture, F/F, Master/Servant, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, a relationship of exquisite agonny, do you remember that the Spellman own a morgue, hesitated between E and M but not Explicit enough... I don't know you tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpyKamon/pseuds/RumpyKamon
Summary: Madam Satan have learned that Zelda had an affair with Father Blackwood and this she does not tolerate, Zelda is hers and hers alone, and she intend to remind it to her, by all ways possible.





	Don't bite the hand that feeds you

**Author's Note:**

> A little warm up, for the two next fics coming up about CAOS, Haven't been writing for a year but these two are my absolute ship. Hope you'll like it, please let me know,
> 
> that said! Good reading!

Zelda was sitting in the kitchen in her blue suit, reading Chinese newspaper. She gently rubbed her collarbone, thinking about her last session of "penitence" with the Father Blackwood. She was pleased that someone actually took care of her. Well, in some kind of way he took care of her, and she took care of him. She said that she never fell in love with anyone, but if polyamourous relationships were still allowed, she'd gladly take this opportunity. Maybe not with Father Blackwood... Anyway, her chances of being "honoured" were getting thinner and thinner these days, as she had to look after her family and keep a minimum of pride for the Spellman name -and this was a difficult task. The one she had as lover was gone long ago, and she felt lonely ever since. Did she ever loved her lover, she couldn't say herself, she didn't remind what it was like of loving someone in a non-maternal way. As she thought about it, two knocks resonated at the kitchen door. Zelda jumped on her chair, closed her newspaper and then walked straight up to the door. She frowned as she opened it, recognizing the person on the threshold. 

" Miss Wardwell ? What can I do for you ? "  
" We need to talk Zelda. " Said the dark-haired woman as she stepped inside. Zelda raised her eyebrows while closing the door.  
" Please don't bother sitting, I don't have much time this morning. "  
" Oh, I don't doubt you're highly occupied confessing to Father Blackwood aren't you ? " Madam Satan said sitting and raising her look on Zelda.  
" Certainly. " She answered as her eyelid shook. " Be quick please. "  
" I came with a question in mind... Indeed, I was wondering why you never told me you were the masochist type ? " she said turning the pages of the newspaper. " I would've gladly marked your flesh with a lash. "  
" I beg your pardon ? " Zelda said as her jaw fell on the floor.  
" What ? Do you mean that you haven't realised yet who I am ? You're not faking it ? "  
" And who do you think you are coming to my house, and saying such things ? "  
" Oh Zelda dear. What did Father Blackwood thought of the lovely mark on your neck ? "  
As she heard these words, Zelda knelt in front of the woman and lowered her head. Her breath accelerated as if she had run a hundred miles at once and her eyes slowly filled with tears she did her best to hide. She panted almost unable to speak.  
" That's more like it. " Lilith said with a wicked smile.  
" For Satan's sake why are you in Miss Wardwell's body ? "  
" Well. I had to find a body, and hers is really comfortable. Come on now get on your feet. " Zelda followed the order. " As I saw, you're cheating on me. "  
" I swear I'm not my Lady, I-- "  
" Shhh. Don't lie to me. Even though I'm not sure why you'd do it anyway. "  
" If you're thinking about what I did with Father Blackwood, I... "  
" Yes ? "  
" I did it to protect my family. "  
" What is the mark on your neck for ? Haven't we had an agreement ? "  
" Yes, yes we did but... You disappeared so long ago, I wondered if... If it still was effective. " Madam Satan lowered her look and raised her eyebrows not believing a word.  
" The mark would've disappeared if the agreement was broken. "  
" Oh. I had no idea. " Zelda said holding her tears and smiling, trying to look comfortable. Madam Satan jumped on her feet and came closer to the woman.  
" Is he worth it ? "  
" You're better my Lady. " she said clenching her teeth as she stared in the icy eyes before her. Lilith turned on her heels back to the chair.  
" He's manipulating you. I'm the one you should place your trust on. " Zelda frowned.  
" No offense but, I'd rather place my trust on him than you. He's been here for me when I needed him. "  
" Please. Molesting you in a cave is not being here for you. And after what you've done to him, I highly doubt that he should trust you either. " They both fell silent as they heard steps in the stairs. Ambrose appeared with a book in his hands.  
" Oh. Hello Miss Wardwell. Am I interrupting something ? "  
" Yes-- "  
" No, young man. " said Lilith as she turned to face Zelda. " I was about to leave anyway. " she walked to the door and turned once more. " Why don't I come to see you later madam Spellman ? I'm sure you must be able to do something to help. Let's say eight. Tonight. Don't be late. " she winked and left.  
" What's with Miss Wardwell ? "  
" Nothing. " Zelda turned and walked back to her newspaper. " Don't you have something to do ? "

__________________________________________________________________________________

As the clock ticked each second to eight, Zelda was burning inside. She looked at her plate as if a void was in it. Even the discussions around the table couldn't wake her up from the fear that dragged her into this void. Fear was crushing her stomach. All day long she had a cigarette in her mouth, and now was no exception. The ashes were falling on her blue suit. But it wasn't a problem. Nothing else was a problem but the knocks that would fall on the door at eight.  
Zelda wasn't afraid because Lilith was coming, she was honoured of such a thing. But to protect her family, she had agreed to be Madam Satan's lover in exchange of her protection and a good place in The Dark Lord's mind; this agreement had been sealed by a mark on her neck, and if this agreement would come to be broken, she'd loose her soul. She'd still be alive, but mortal and soulless. Zelda had doubts about this agreement because of the recent events: Sabrina not signing the Book of The Beast and creating more problems that she could handle was a bad sign. But this all occurred before Zelda committed a fault with Father Blackwood. So, she still had a chance for it all to end well.  
At eight sharp, two knocks resonated at the front door. Zelda got on her feet still mesmerized by the void before her eyes, the others looked at her wondering why she was in such a mood. Zelda opened the door without looking at the new-comer and simply stepped aside to let Madam Satan enter. She carefully took avoid the others to see who was coming, even though Ambrose probably knew. The black-haired woman entered and followed Zelda to the stairs.  
" Take me to your morgue. It's better if nobody hears you. "  
Zelda turned, not saying a word, and walked to the stairs that got to the basement. She opened the door and let the demon-woman going down first, then she followed and locked the door. A neon light illuminated the room. Lilith took her gloves off and sat on the metal table. For the first time since madam Satan had entered the house, Zelda quitted the void and rose her eyes to the face in front of her. Her eyes were wet of tears and anxiety, they seemed almost black. But she didn't look sad. She looked confident, strong. Lilith smiled seeing her like this. Zelda spoke of her broken voice:  
" Before you do anything, I would like to know, if you'll send demons after my family. "  
" No, I won't. "  
" And will you take away the protection you granted us since all these years ? "  
" No, I won't. " Zelda nodded. " But I will punish you for lying to me. It's time for you to remember who are you real masters, and before whom you have to kneel. "  
" You mean that... the agreement is not broken ? "  
" No it's not. But I'm very angry at you. I want you to beg me to spare your family. I want you to cry out until your voice breaks. I want you to recognise your fault and spit at Father Blackwood's face for I am your guide to The Dark Lord's Will, I and I alone. Take off your vest. "  
Zelda swallowed her saliva not lowering her stare. She unbuttoned her vest and placed it near the gloves. Lilith looked around her the metallic tools, she took one of them in her pale hands and looked at Zelda.  
" Do you know how to use these things ? "  
" Ambrose is more used to them then I am but, yes. I do. " Lilith smiled and took one pair of scissors then stepped closer. She leaned on Zelda who still was staring at her.  
" I've heard that mortals often had diseases that could contaminate embalmer. " She cut the buttons of Zelda's shirt as she kept talking. " Lucky you that you can't be contaminated. But, I'm still wondering what would happen if I cut you with one of those. " Zelda cleared her throat and spoke with a low voice.  
" It would most certainly hurt. "  
" Yeah ? I'm curious, let's try to see. "  
As she said so, the dark-haired woman stabbed Zelda's stomach with the scissors. She felt the blade deepening in her flesh and tried to hold Madam Satan's wrist, but the blade kept on deepening. She got pushed against the wall and barely managed to stay on her feet. She looked at all the blood flowing from her wound. With her hand, Lilith raised her chin to see her eyes.  
" Painful ? "  
" Just a bit. " she whispered.  
" I'm sure Hilda suffered more when you killed her mmh ? Let's try something else. "  
She lowered her hand and caught her throat, she dug her nails in it and leaned against Zelda to kiss her lips. The red-haired woman didn't responded to this kiss as the nails in her throat blocked her muscles. More blood dripped from those wounds. Lilith took off her nails and licked Zelda's throat.  
" Enough playing, I can't bear seeing you like this and not taking advantage of it. "  
She dragged Zelda by the throat and guided her to the metallic table. Once there, she took off her shirt and laid her down. Zelda shivered when her bare skin touched the cold table. She ripped off the scissors in her stomach as Lilith turned to look at the other instruments. She deeply breathed, trying not to lose all her blood. She wouldn't die, Lilith wouldn't have any advantage of it, she'd lost a lover and she wouldn't even eat her. No, she wanted to play with her like a girl with a doll, but Zelda wasn't sure if she wanted to be her doll; she'd rather be the other little girl with whom she'd be playing.  
" What are those for ? " Zelda turned her head.  
" Suck on gazes. "  
" And these ? "  
" To keep the wounds open. "  
" I see... Well I do prefer your collection of scissors. Which one's your favourite ? " Zelda panted.  
" The one that drags the needles. "  
As she ended her sentence, the monitor in the morgue rang, Hilda's voice spoke on the other side.  
" Zelda what are you doing down there ? " The two women looked at each other. Zelda got on her feet and limped to the monitor.  
" Nothing, go to bed. "  
" Who are you with ? "  
" I said, go to bed. Please Hilda, do it now. " She heard her sister's voice complaining and fading away before the monitor turned off again. She held herself on the wall and looked at Lilith. " Are you gonna torture me to death ? "  
" I'd love to, but what good would it be ? No, instead, I'll take a look at your boyfriend's job. Turn around. Turn. Around. " Zelda turned as Lilith came closer to look at the red marks on her lover's back. " Oh dear, he's doing it so badly. You deserve experienced hands. " She kissed her neck and slipped her hands under Zelda's skirt. " I noticed that you kept short nails, were you waiting for me all this time ? "  
" I was taking care of me because you weren't here, but I most certainly waited you. "  
Lilith laughed of a loud laugh as she spread Zelda's legs and penetrated her with her favourite pair of scissors. Zelda screamed and scratched the wall with her nails. But Lilith kept on going, fucking her hard with the scissors, not caring for a bit if Zelda was suffering, because she was, but it wasn't the same suffering she endured when she was with Faustus, this was plain pain, given to her so that she would understand that she deserved to be punished. Lilith pressed herself against her back, panting in Zelda's neck with each movement of her wrist. Strangely enough, Zelda wasn't bleeding. After a few minutes, Lilith threw away the scissors and turned Zelda so that she would face her.  
" You know what's not funny when playing with you ? It's that I can't make you suffer. Sure. I'll make you bleed and scream, but you do not feel pain. "  
" Don't worry, you've been rough enough for me to feel everything you were doing. "  
" How nice of you. But then, what did you felt with Faustus mmh ? "  
" You immune us to pain, not pleasure. "  
And here Lilith got caught in her own trap, as she realised that the only way for her to have Zelda, would be to please her. In this Zelda knew. And as she talked these words, she felt herself reassured, as if she was now the girl, and Madam Stan the toy.  
" Come on now. Pick a pair of scissors. " Zelda said teasingly.  
Madam Satan felt the rage coming up her body and she grabbed Zelda by the hair, but Zelda wasn't weak, she did the same, they both scratched the other's body with their nails, leaving great big red marks on their chest. Lilith's clothes were falling apart, ripped by Zelda's nails, and she thought for seconds about slipping her fingers in her wounds but Zelda pushed her against the metallic table and firmly held her wrists, and then, in a glimpse of an eye, she rushed at Lilith's throat and bit it with her whole jaw. The black-haired woman screamed from the bottom of her bowels trying to move her wrists. Zelda let go of her bite and looked at Lilith, her mouth full of blood, and leaned to kiss her. This was the most sadistic game they ever played. As response, Lilith bit Zelda's lips but Zelda was smiling so hard that Lilith barely managed to touch them. She pushed herself up on the table and retraced the lash's hit with her hands, Zelda arched her back in pleasure as she felt Lilith's nails scratching her skin. That was it, now, they were lovers just as before, all was forgiven, it belonged to the past, only exquisite agony would be their tool. Madam Satan was turned on by Zelda's evil laugh, after all, it was her smile that first conquered her, and here, she was laughing with her whole body, her mouth covered in blood, could there have been a better vision in the world ? No.  
She dragged her face down as Zelda was now sitting on her thighs, they kissed, and Lilith tasted her blood for the first time. And so, Zelda finished undressing her partner as there wasn't much left of her clothes, and then pushed her back so that she'd be lying down. She covered her with her body and slipped one of her thigh between Lilith's and started going back and forth, but even though Lilith was turned on, she still wanted to be dominating the game. She easily switched their position as she grabbed Zelda by the waist and hooked her by her wound at her finger. When she was on top, she reproduced the same movement, leaning down to kiss her lover, still both of them scratching the other's body with their nails. They almost came together, Zelda took a little longer 'cause she still felt a bit the pain that had ripped her apart half an hour earlier. When it was all over, they looked at each other's eyes one last time.  
" Too bad I didn't enjoyed your fingers. " Lilith whispered.  
" They'll still be polished for you my Lady. Whenever you want. "  
" Sooner than you think. " She got on her feet and took her clothes back as new. " But next time, I hope that I won't have to come for the same reasons. "  
" You have my devotion my Lady. I won't deceive you. " as she said so, she bowed and lowered her face.  
Now. She'd have to let her master go.


End file.
